


在意（盾铁PWP）

by Skyeward1234



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeward1234/pseuds/Skyeward1234
Summary: 盾铁PWP一发完，含spanking内容不喜勿入wNC-17预警，提及内战预警爱情是他们的，OOC属于我





	在意（盾铁PWP）

“曾经钯中毒你自暴自弃，认为自己没有两天了。纽约那一战，自己不管不顾扛着导弹就往外太空飞。“史蒂夫抱着胸站在托尼史塔克面前，胸口因为气愤起伏的厉害，”还有这一次，你又自己不管不顾的往上冲，那是太空，你是不是觉得，自己命很大。“  
小胡子男人随意的摊开了手：“人固有一死，总要有人去做这些事情。”  
“可是你有没有想过，你不在意自己能否侥幸从悬崖边上把命捡回来，但有人会在乎。”  
“小辣椒么？还是那个孩子，难道是你么，队长？”  
“每个人在意你的人都会在意，所以我也会。“  
托尼听到这句话，突然猛地站起来，好看的眼睛里添了好几份愠怒：“你也会？一个在意我的人会因为是否签署协议和我大打出手，把我打到起不来然后告诉我是为了你的老朋友，把盾牌丢在地下然后牵着他走掉，现在回来指责我觉得自己命大。“  
被提及了不愿提起的往事，史蒂夫的怒气显然再次增加：“我不希望你这么说。”  
“那你希望怎样。“托尼毫不畏惧的直视上史蒂夫的双眼。他曾以为这双眼睛的主人最在意的是他，可是那次他发现他错了。  
所以他在史蒂夫说出巴基是他的朋友的时候说出了：“我曾经也是。”  
史蒂夫显然失控了，他一把抓住托尼的衣领，然后自己回身坐在沙发上，把手里的人按倒在自己腿上，一掌盖了上去。  
一句脏话从托尼嘴里溜了出来，回答他的是更狠的一掌：“注意你的言语，托尼。“  
托尼不懂这个老冰棍在发什么疯，明明他们在针锋相对的吵架，他怎么就突然占了上风。  
“星期……”快而狠的五下重重的拍在臀峰，本就挺翘的臀现在倒是打起来尤为顺手，这五下将托尼准备叫星期五召唤盔甲的声音压回了喉咙，取而代之的是一声闷哼。  
“我不想再和你打一架，所以不要叫你的盔甲，那样我们没法谈话。”  
“你觉得现在这样是在谈话？”托尼在内心里将敬爱的美国队长翻来覆去的骂了很多遍，该死的，他现在像自己教训那个孩子一样被他按在腿上，他竟然说这是在谈话。  
史蒂夫其实不知道自己哪来的权力和脾气去揍他，但是他知道的是，单凭托尼总是不管不顾的拿生命去冒险这一件事，就足够让他想揍他一顿了。托尼总是意识不到自己对他而言有多重要。  
他承认他们两个那一架打的狠伤人，尤其是他丢下盾牌扶着巴基走开的时候，所以他在未来不止一次的自责后悔，更不止一次的表达他的歉意。  
他知道一切都无法掩盖他自己当时有多过分。  
可是他不希望托尼永远无法释怀。  
而且他们两个明明已经握手言和了。  
“够了老冰棍！快停下！很痛！”托尼挣扎不过，只能大喊大叫的请求史蒂夫停手。羞耻和疼痛已经占了上风，托尼聪明的大脑已经忽略了史蒂夫该不该打他这个问题，他现在只想让这个该死的巴掌停下。  
为什么？  
假如你是个旁观者，用脚趾头想一想就知道美国队长先生的巴掌肯定不会让人好过。  
史蒂夫的巴掌在托尼第三次求饶的时候适可而止的停了下来，毕竟有句中国的古话说过，事不过三。史蒂夫扶在托尼背上的左手能感受的到他有些发抖，看来真的是很疼。他轻轻的叹了口气：“对不起，托尼。”  
他也不知道自己这声对不起究竟是在为什么道歉，是因为他们两个打了一架的事？还是因为巴基的事情？或者仅仅因为自己打了他？  
“托尼，我很在意你，我不希望你出事，我……”  
“总要有人做这些。”托尼挣扎着从他腿上爬起，并打断了他的话，他可不想继续以这个姿势谈话。  
“什么？”  
“虽然死亡不是什么意外的事情，我有时候也很担心自己最后能不能活下来，不过，这就是英雄的使命不是吗，辉煌过后终将落幕，想的太多不过是庸人自扰。”  
“我知道。”史蒂夫起身，直视着那双漂亮的眼睛，每次他看到这双眼睛，都觉得像是看到了整个宇宙，“那是从最理性的角度讲，但是从我自私的角度来看……”  
“美国队长还有自私的一面？”  
“不要打断我，托尼。我想说，以我自私的角度来看，我不希望你是落幕的那一个。以及，我很抱歉，”史蒂夫看向了刚刚被他虐待过得地方，“我很抱歉冲动的打了你。”  
托尼听到这话，先是夸张的做了两个龇牙咧嘴的表情以示自己真的很疼，随后摆了摆手：“队长，我不是三岁的小孩儿，我不需要你来哄。”  
“还有！”史蒂夫心急的继续道，“我很后悔在当时把你丢下，自从发生过以后我一直在后悔，我也和你表达过，我不祈求你彻底忘了它，但是，但是你和巴基不一样！他是我的朋友。”  
“那么我呢？”托尼挑了挑眉。  
“我爱的人。”  
“哇哦，所以你是在告白吗，队长？”  
史蒂夫突然涨红了脸:“我是说，我很抱歉，我不该丢下你，我刚刚也不该动手打你，我太冲动了……我真的很抱歉……”史蒂夫好像已经不知道自己在说什么了。  
“停下停下，你已经道过歉了，不用再重复了，我只是在问你，你是不是在告白。”  
史蒂夫的连更红了:“我，我想……我想是的。”  
说完，他有些不安攥了攥拳，然后等着托尼的拒绝，或者是不当真的嘲讽。他设想了一切糟糕的场面，唯独没设想到接下来真正发生的事情——托尼冲上来吻了他。  
“托尼……”  
“别说话老冰棍，专心些。”托尼不用听就知道史蒂夫要说什么了，大概就是些上个世纪的情话加上他有多么吃惊。  
美国队长先生实在没法否认钢铁侠现在的吻技有多棒，他已经完完全全沉浸其中了，直到托尼把手放在他下身，他突然意识到，自己硬了。  
“队长，你是真的很想睡我。”  
史蒂夫有些尴尬，他不是故意的，只是，只是托尼的魅力实在太大了，他咳嗽了两声:“如果你不……”  
“我想。”说完托尼一把扯下了他的内裤，让愈发坚硬的欲望跳了出来，然后将手覆了上去，轻轻的撸动着。  
两个人一起捅破了这层窗户纸，那就没什么好顾虑的了，他们急切的扯开彼此的衣服，共同倒在沙发上。  
托尼一而再再而三的主动和勾引让史蒂夫彻底丢下了腼腆，他开始在托尼身上绵密的亲吻，留下自己制造的吻痕，他用牙齿轻轻的厮磨着两颗诱人的樱桃，惹得托尼发出一声满足的叹息。  
将身下的人翻过去的时候，史蒂夫看到了自己刚刚的杰作——他将那个本就诱人的敲臀变成了更加诱人的红色，超级士兵出众的力量留下了好几个十分明显的巴掌印儿。  
红肿的臀瓣就像两个熟透的桃子，看起来就香甜可口，史蒂夫甚至咽了咽口水。。  
“那边的柜子里有润滑和安全套。”托尼显然知道下面要做什么了。  
“你竟然在房间里备着这些。”  
“我可是托尼史塔克，怎么可能没……”托尼看到正在翻找润滑剂的史蒂夫突然回过头眯起眼睛看他，不自觉的闭了嘴。  
他好像已经嗅到了空气中的醋味和超级士兵爆棚的占有欲。  
他已经把对方撩拨起来了，要想不背干到晕过去还是闭嘴为妙。  
“不过都是过去式了，很久没有了，所以，还犹豫什么，队长。”  
指尖带着有些微凉的润滑剂探入火热的体内，托尼不禁浑身一激灵。而史蒂夫的另一只手也没闲着，在臀上放肆的揉捏着——天知道他想做这件事多久了。  
红肿的臀肉被挤压的又有些刺痛，但不知怎么的，托尼不觉得糟糕，甚至有些异样的快感。托尼在心里对自己说了一句:你可真是堕落了。  
手指的数量逐渐增加，穴口变得湿滑而柔软，史蒂夫套好安全套抵上去的时候，自己都觉得有些不真实——明明他们吵了一架，现在却在做着他梦寐以求的事情。  
性器终于挤了进去，他们同时发出了一满足的叹息，托尼从来没被人进入过，被填满的感觉很陌生，被美国队长填满的感觉……很满足。  
“你还好吗？”史蒂夫没敢动，小心的问着托尼的感受。  
“简直不能更好了。”  
于是史蒂夫缓慢的动了起来，火热而紧致的甬道包裹着他的阴茎，他已经找不到形容词去形容他的感受，只能用全宇宙最棒来形容了。  
他将托尼的头转向一边然后俯下身去亲吻他，吮吸他的唇瓣，舔湿他的小胡子，让他的唇瓣因为他红肿，而手则探向了托尼的性器，他也得照顾托尼的欲望——他硬的没比他差到哪里。  
肉体撞击的啪啪声在房中回荡，同时夹杂着两个人满足的呻吟，他们遵循着欲望的律动，亲吻，拥抱。史蒂夫把人重新翻回来，让自己能看到他的脸。大兵的体力果然不同凡响，不出意外的托尼先射了出来，乳白色的液体沾在两个人身上，使得画面更为魅惑。史蒂夫见撞更是加快了自己律动的频率，最终攀上欲望的顶峰。  
他们抱在一起喘着气，平复着绝顶的欢愉后过快的心跳。  
“我爱你，托尼，很久了。”  
“我也爱你，甜心，时间或许也不比你短。”  
“你现在可以相信我有多在意你了吗？”  
“当然。”


End file.
